Dr. Jumba
Dr. Jumba Jookiba is a character from the world known as Deep Space. He appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. An evil genius (or "idiot scientist" in Gantu's eyes), he is the creator of Experiment 626 and Experiment 221. Arrested for the creation of these illegal genetic experiments, Jumba now serves time in a galactic prison. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Lilo and Stitch (2002) A self-proclaimed "evil genius." He was imprisoned for illegal genetic experimentation to make the mightiest creature in the galaxy: Experiment 626, whose only instinct is to destroy everything he touches. He keeps his other creations besides 626 close at hand, in pod form. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Still serving time in a galactic prison after the presentation of Experiment 626 before the Galactic Council, Jumba witnesses a Keyblade wielder named Terra fight off several Unversed. He was later set free by Terra, the two going to find Experiment 626 together. Jumba set his creation free after finding him locked in a pod in the middle of the gun chamber. When released, 626 steals Terra's good luck charm, Jumba laughing and explaining 626 is meant to be pure evil when Terra asks the little extraterrestrial to hand back the charm, as it is important to him and connects him to his friends. 626 does so, much to Jumba's surprise. He then escapes the chamber, Jumba activating Experiment 221 to battle Terra. Upon 221's defeat, it was deactivated, Jumba in shock. As alarms sounded, Terra then proceeded to leave Jumba behind and flee Deep Space. When Aqua visited Deep Space she came across the Grand Councilwoman who told her to help them by capturing Dr. Jumba and Stitch. Aqua then sets off to find them and is later confronted by a enraged Gantu who Aqua easily disposed of. The Grand Councilwoman then told Gantu that he was to be stripped of his current position, and moved to his previous position. The two then left the scene with the Grand Councilwoman. It is unknown if he was put back into his cell or not. Appearance Jumba is a large alien with dull purple skin on his back side and pale pink skin on his front side. His head is rather bulbous and he has a large nose and wide mouth. His relatively small, floppy ears seem to be on the sides of his neck. he has four eyes, two large eyes and two small eyes, all four of which have pale yellow sclera. He seems to have three short hairs on the top of his head, and he has four-fingered hands. His feet apparently lack toes. Because he was incarcerated at the time ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep takes place, Jumba wears a prison jumpsuit covered in horizontal dark blue and light blue stripes. Personality Dr. Jumba wishes to see his experiments' success, and be recognized by others as the evil genius he believes himself to be. He is otherwise angered when called a failure, and would rather tinker with objects around him than become physically active, hence the large exterior. Even though he claims to be evil, Jumba's actions during Lilo & Stitch contradict this. Jumba is very friendly to most everyone on the island. Origin Creator of Experiment 626, Jumba was brought before the Grand Council on Planet Turo. The Grand Councilwoman dubbing his experiment a monster, he is placed under arrest by Captain Gantu. Jumba is later sent to Earth to reclaim an escaped Stitch, failing and finding a new Ohana in Lilo and her older sister Nani. Trivia *In the English version of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, his surname is misspelled as "Jukiba" during the end credits. fr:Jumba Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Deep Space Category:Disney characters Category:Somebody